1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information apparatus connected to an information terminal having a plurality of applications installed thereinto, a control method of the same, and a program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique related to a remote control system that remotely exercises a centralized control over many information apparatuses is conventionally well known.
For instance, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-333996 discloses a system, i.e., a technique for allowing a monitoring device to monitor whether a target application is executed or whether a user's application is used through an interface using common resources, and for notifying the other system of information.
However, the conventional technique has the following disadvantage. If a plurality of users utilize an information apparatus using a plurality of applications in different environments, the information apparatus is incapable of grasping a utilization status of each application.